Memories
by Latina Jun
Summary: These are the worst memoires of the YYH gang.First chapter is Yusuke's worst memory.Akiko's memory is now here.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Yuyu Hakusho characters**

"Dad" 10 year old Yusuke called out to his father "Where's mom?" He went into the living room. But he was sitting on the couch selling drugs to his 'customers' but this wasn't unusual for Yusuke. His father did this all the time. "Oh sorry dad I didn't know that you were busy" His father looked up and saw his son standing at the door. He glanced at the clock. 9:47. He knew that he was cutting class again. "Aren't you suppose to be in school," he said while returning back to his work. "That's 3 cocaine rocks that's total cost of $56.00" "The teacher was mad at me again so I ditch I don't need to take her crap' "That's my boy" he said to his newest customer "He'll never take shit from anybody. Knows how to fight like hell too"

"Dad where's mom?" "Out" "Oh ok" he sat down next to his father. "Yusuke if you don't mind I'm doing business right now. Go to my room and watch some t.v." "Ok dad" Yusuke jumped from he couch and went to his parent's room. He sat on the edge of the bed and took the remote. He turned on the t.v. and flipped through the channels. There was nothing on. So Yusuke went to the kitchen. From there he can see his father. He sat down on one of the chairs and waited till every single on of his so-called customers had left their house.

"Yusuke you can come here now" Yusuke jumped from the stool. " You wanna help your old man count this?" "Yeah" He gave Yusuke a thick wad of bills. They counted in silence for several minutes. "I made a lot of money today Yusuke. How much you have here" Yusuke was still counting. "I have $482.00" He gave his father the money. "So dad do you know were mom went?" "Why do you want to know where that bitch is?" "I'm hungry and she said she'd by food today" "Oh she went out" Don't know where though. Sorry kid" He got up. "Lets go buy something to eat" Yusuke jumped up from the couch and walked out the door with his father.

**Several hours later**

Yusuke and his father started walking down the street to their house. " Dad" Yusuke said hesitantly " What is it" "Why do you and mommy fight so much?" "Because we have problems Yusuke" "Am I one of those problems?' He stopped walking "Why would you be one of those problems?" Yusuke stopped walking "I hear what you and mommy say to each other. Mom always says that she's gonna leave you and that idiotic ingrate of a son'" "She doesn't mean it Yusuke she only says that when she's drunk" He began to walk again. But Yusuke remained where he was. " But you never drink" "Of course I don't" "Then why do you say those things about me?" His father stopped walking.

"What things?" "You say that you hate me and mommy and that so help you God that one day you'll kill us' His father turned around and grabbed him by the shoulder. " Listen Yusuke I would never hurt you or your mother. Ever" "You promise" "I promise" He let go of Yusuke's shoulders. He took of the bandana of his head and gave it to Yusuke. "Dad. This is your favorite bandana. Why are you giving it to me?" "It's a token of my promise if I ever hurt you or your mother burn this bandana" "But that didn't you beat up a guy cuz he was about to cut it in half" "I know that shows you that I will keep my promise"

They walked to the house. "Dad you know I love you right?" "Yeah I do" "You love me too right?" "I do" It was getting real dark now. E opened the door and Yusuke ran inside. "Mom are you home he called out?" He ran to his parent's room. He opened the door his mother was there but she wasn't alone. A guy was in there putting on zipping his pants. Yusuke father ran into the room and punched the guy in his face. He fell to the floor he got back up and spit up some blood and several teethes. He ran out the door. "WHO WAS THAT!" "He's a friend of mine" "Don't lie to me! You know I hate it when you lie to me" Atsuko lit a cigarette. 'I said he's a buddy of mine' "Yeah a sex buddy," he yelled. "He's a friend," she said again. She blew smoke his way. He slapped her hard across her face. "You lied!" Yusuke yelled from the doorway "You promise you'd never hurt mommy' he took of the bandana and ran into the kitchen he turned n the stove and held it to the flame. In a minute all was left of the bandana were a few ashes. "I'm so sorry Yusuke" He turned around and left the house.

**3 days later**

Yusuke was walking home from school. He nearly reached his house when some one grabbed his shoulder from behind him. Instinctively he began to run. 'Yusuke it's me" said a familiar voice. "Dad?" "Hello son" "I hate you. You broke your promise" "Yusuke I can explain. "Hey" someone yelled from behind them.

It was the guy that Yusuke's mother had slept with a couple of days ago. He was pointing something at Yusuke's father. He was pointing a gun. "Your dead meat" He pulled the trigger. "DAD!" Yusuke yelled. His father fell to the ground. The guy dropped the gun and ran. "Dad. Dad. Answer me." "I'm sorry…Yusuke" "I forgive you dad just don't die" His father smiled. "I love you son" "I love you to dad, So please don't die!" His father eyes closed. He had a choice one final breath or one last word. "Yusuke" he whispered. His heart stopped beating. "Dad? Dad? DAD! PLEASE COME BACK!"

**Okay that was Yusuke's worst memory. Next chapter will be Hiei's worst memory. Oh and for this memory (Yusuke's) you know what he doesn't have a father and we have no idea what had happened to him. Well this is my version of it. So was this good? Please tell me! Please review! Later. Make love not war. Latina Jun.**


	2. Rejected

**Guys I know that I said the next chapter would be Hiei's worst memory. But change of plans. This chapter is going to be Kuwabara's worst memory. So please read. I hope you will all like it.**

"Hey Yusuke you ready?" " Yeah I am" Yusuke said while running down the stairs. Yusuke was wearing a white shirt with a leather jacket over it. He had black leather pants and black army boots. As usual his hair was slicked back. "Which club are we going to tonight?" "Dunno." Kuwabara was wearing a simple yellow tee shirt with a pair of blue jeans. " How about Aqua City?" "Sweet. Haven't been there for awhile" " OK we'll go to Aqua City. Better tell Hiei and Kurama" "I'll do it" Yusuke picked up the phone. " Yo Kurama meet us at the club" " Which one?" Kurama asked. " Aqua City" " That Club. Alright me and Hiei will see you too there" "Wanna make a bet?" " No" "Alright see ya" "Bye" "You ready Kuwabara?" "Yeah I'm ready. I'm telling you I'm going to bag more then one girl tonight!" " You remember all the pick up lines I taught you?' "Yep" "Then were good to go!"

**Aqua City**

" Wow look at all these babes" Kuwabara said. " Yeah. "I dare you to bag one right now" "Already! Ok do you choose or should I?" "I'll be nice you choose" Kuwabara walked over to a blond hair girl that was sitting at the bar. It was obvious that she had a little too much to drink. He walked over to her and sat down in the stool next to her. "Hi I'm easy are you?" She gasped and slapped him in the face. "Ow' he said covering is face. She snatched her purse from the bar and left the club. " Tough break. Here let me show you" Yusuke walked over to a very pretty black hair girl.

" Sorry but you owe me a drink" " How come?" the girl asked looking very confused. He gave her a kinky smile. " I looked at you and dropped mine" "Oh why thank you. Wait your saying I'm pretty right" "No" " Oh" she said her face fell. " I'm saying you're gorgeous!" " OH" she said with a giggle. "Thank you" " Your welcome beautiful" "Well its about time for me go" she jotted her number on her a napkin. " Call me sometime" she said a wink. "Don't worry I'll do it for you pretty lady" She giggled again. " Bye"

Yusuke put the number in his pocket. " Your good" Kuwabara said while walking to him. " I know. Your turn" Yusuke pointed to a curvy girl on the other side of the bar. Kuwabara quickly walked to her. He moved and front of her " Damn girl all those curves and me with no brakes" The girl took her drink and splashed it in his face. He went to the bathroom and washed the booze of. When he got back Kurama and Hiei already arrived.

Kurama was wearing a pair of jeans with a black shirt and red jacket. Hiei was wearing a pair of dark jeans with a baggy red sweatshirt completed with a hood. (Note: I'm adding about a few more inches to Hiei's height for this story) " Yo Hiei can you show Kuwabara how to bag a girl?" " We been doing this for one year several times a week and he still only gets one girl a night. Heck even I can do better then that" " Then prove it shorty" "Watch me" Hiei looked around the club looking for the right type of girl. He saw one standing at the bar. She was about 5'6. She had long black and brown hair with red highlights that was about 3 feet and 2 inches long. She had glasses on and doubled pierce ears. She left the bar and started for the dance floor. Hiei walked over to her and bumped into her so hard that she fell to the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry" he leaned over and helped her up. "It's alright" She looked up and he saw the she had bright brown eyes with silver surrounding out. " You have very pretty eyes you know that right?" "Thank you" " I hope you can forgive me. How about I bye you a drink?" "Sure. I'd love something to drink"

"HUH! Is this the still Hiei we know?" Kuwabara yelled. "But I still don't know how ya do it." " Here let me show you Kuwabara" Kurama said. He was about to go to a girl that just came in. " How do I look?" he asked. " You might be wearing street clothes but you still look like a school boy" Yusuke said simply. " Great that's the look I want" He went over to the girl who by the way had brown hair and hazel eyes. "Excuse me miss" "Yes?" "Hi I'm writing a term paper on the finer things in life and I was wondering if I could interview you?" "Your not serious are you?" "No I'm not" he gave his hand. " Hello I'm Kurama" he took her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed it. " May I have the honor of knowing your name?" The girl giggled. " My name is Rose" "A lovely name. Roses happen to be my favorite flower"

Yusuke was on the other side of the bar talking to another girl. " Do you have a boyfriend?" "No" " Do you want one?" "Yes" Yusuke wrote his number on a piece of paper and gave it to her " Well call me at this number when you want a man friend" The girl giggled. Hiei was no where in sight.

**1 hour later**

Kuwabara had to change shirts twice. Two girls had thrown their drink in his face. Another dozen girls rejected him. He hated it. Yusuke had gotten about 2 dozen-phone numbers. Kurama was still with the same girl and Hiei. Well he didn't know were Hiei was. "Ok I'll try to more times and that's it" He walked to a girl on the middle of the dance floor. She wasn't dancing due to the fact that there was no music playing. Yusuke suddenly came behind him " Yo Kuwabara I'm going over there to that girl. When I point to you just wave. Can you do that for me?" "Sure. But hurry it up"

Yusuke ran to the girl. " Hey you" "What?" " You see my friend over there?" he pointed to Kuwabara. Kuwabara waved. " He wants to know if you think I'm cute?" Kuwabara went to the girl he saw earlier. He went in front of her. " Hi" " Bye" she said. " Ok that didn't work" He went to another girl. And placed her hand on her should blades. " What are you doing?" Oh those are should blades I thought they were wings" "That's sweet but sorry I'm not interested" "Oh alright" "Ouch that stung" he thought.

He decided to leave. He went out the back door and through the alley. He saw a couple making out on a hood of a car. " Wow. Get a room you two" he whispered. As he kept walking closer to the couple he saw that it was Hiei and the girl he hooked up with earlier. He ran before Hiei could see him. He kept running till he go a few blocks away from his house. He slowed down to a walk. He sat down on the pavement. A few minutes later it began to rain. His cell phone rang. It was Yusuke " What does he want" " Yo Kuwabara were are you?" " I'm going home" " You got a chic with you" " No" "You suck. Heck even Hiei got a girl." And?"

"Well man looks like all the women hate you. You're a disgrace to the whole male population. I don't even see why I hang out with you! Now I see why Hiei hates you. I bet Kurama does to. Hell I hate you" he hung up. Water as falling down his cheeks. He didn't know if it was the rain or his own tears. That had hurt " I hate my life" he whispered. He got and screamed. "WHY WON'T IT END! EVERYONE HATES ME! WHY! WHAT DID I DO!" He took a deep breath. "I'll guess I'll end it to put everyone out of their misery."

**Hey guys. That's Kuwabara's worst memory. I have another Kuwabara story called "Would you cry if I died?" So what did you think. Kuwabara's worst memory is being rejected by not only strangers but also by his own friend Yusuke. So please review. Tell me what you think. Please no flames. Oh and there ages are 18-21. Hiei being 21.And Yusuke being 18.Oh and the girl that Hiei was with. Read my profile to figure out who she is. Later. Make love not war. Latina Jun.**


	3. Hiei's and Yukina's Hate

**Hey guys sorry to take so long for Hiei's worst memory. But I only got 3 reviews for 2 chapters. Sniffles. Ah well. I mean the last memory was of Kuwabara's and a lot of people don't like him. Anyway here's Hiei's worst memory. The story takes place when Hiei and Yukina are both 8 years old. They are in the human world and none of the two had gotten their demon powers yet. They both know there mother whom they love and a father of which Hiei and even Yukina hates. Oh and thank you DarkDramaQueen who help this chapter happen. Now onward to the story!**

"Mother. Mother I need help with my homework" Hiei whined. "Oh Hiei not now. I am making your fathers dinner. I don't want to get him mad" She bit her lip. " Where is Yukina!' she exclaimed with a slight tone of panic and fear in her voice. "She's in her room" Hiei said with a sigh. "Oh thank goodness" she checked the oven. She always checked the oven every two minutes. She didn't want the food to burn. If it were it would mean. Hiei stopped himself from thinking it. He went to the room that he and Yukina shared. "Hi Hiei" Yukina said cheerfully. " Do you want to play house?" "No. That's for girls," he said while sitting on his bed. "And don't tell dad" "Ok" she took out her dolls and played by herself silently.

Hiei took out one of his books from his shelf. Even though he was only 8 he read books that were not for his age. He was very smart but the only reason why he was not skipped a grade or two was because of his father. He didn't like the fact that he was smarter then his little princess. He allowed Hiei to read books that were slightly challenging such as "Tom Sawyer" but anything above that was forbidden. He sighed. " What's wrong Hiei- chan?" Yukina asked. "Hn" "Hiei you know you can always talk to me when something's wrong" she flashed her sweet smile. Hiei hated when she smiled. Every time he saw that smile when he was depressed he wanted to go to her and get one of her reassuring hug and kiss. But he resisted. "Nothing" he answered.

" I don't want daddy to come home," she said suddenly. This actually shocked Hiei. "You don't have to worry Yukina. He would never do anything to you. He loves you" Tears began to form in her eyes. "But I don't want mommy and you to get hurt anymore" "Don't cry Yuki," he said using her nickname. "Ok. I'll be strong for you Hiei" He went over to her bed and hugged her. "Thanks big bro" she said sniffling. " I'm only older then you by 7 minutes" he said with a slight smile. " Kids your father's almost home" their mother, said from the other room. "Remember Yuki don't say anything that will get daddy mad" She nodded.

They went into the kitchen were all the food was placed out perfectly on the table. They sat down at the table while their mother remained standing. Hiei and Yukina's father came into the room. The smell of beer filled the air. Everybody in the room gulped. He staggered into the room and stared around the room to make sure that his home was the way he wanted. He went from room to room checking. After several minutes he came back to the kitchen and sat down. Every one mentally let out a sigh of relief. He looked at his wife and motioned her to sit down. She sat down with out making a sound. At the end of dinner he pointed to his wife. She immediately stood up and picked up all of the dished from the table and went into the kitchen and placed them in the sink. She came back with a wet rag and quickly wiped the table.

She went back to the kitchen and washed the dishes. "Yukina" he said in a gruff voice "Come here" She went up to him and sat on his lap. "Have you been treated right by our mother" She nodded "Good" he went into his pocket and drew out a cigarette and a lighter. "So what did you do today" "Well. I got a B on my pop quiz at school" "Good for you. I always knew you were the smart one in the family" Hiei flinched slightly once he said that. "So what did you do when you got home from school" "Well I came home and got something to eat. Then I went to my room and I asked Hiei to play house with me but he said no and so then I played dolls"

"He said WHAT!" She gulped. "I didn't mean it I was only joking!" she said hastily. He ignored what she was saying and went over to Hiei and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and pulled him upward. Hiei gasped for air. "How dare you say no to Yukina!' He said in a deep menacing voice. "Now you will pay!" he took Hiei's arm and pulled the sleeve back. He took the cigarette from his mouth and placed it on his arm. Hiei's eyes filled with pain. He let go of Hiei's neck and arm. "That'll teach you. You little piece of shit is going to say no to my daughter" There mother ran into the room. "Do you know what this boy did! He said no! NO! To my little girl!" He ran up to Yukina "Yukina. If he ever says no to you again tell me and I will deal with him myself!" Mrs. Jaganashi ran up to the kitchen and got some ice. She put it in a wash cloth and ran back to the table and placed it on Hiei's arm.

"BITCH!" he yelled and grabbed her by her hair. "Did I say you can help him!" he yelled into her ear. He slapped her. "Don't you ever do anything unless I tell you!" He threw her against the table. "No daddy leave her alone" Yukina yelled. "Don't worry honey once I'm through with her then she won't bother you anymore" He slapped her again. "Daddy please no!" she cried. He hit her again and again an again. "Stop hitting my mother!" Hiei screamed. He jumped on him and pushed him away with all his strength. "You!" he yelled. He grabbed Hiei by his belt. "How dare you hit me!"

He punched Hiei in his abdomen as hard as he could. "Daddy no!" Yukina grabbed his arm to stop him from hitting her brother again. "Please don't daddy" tears streaming down her face. "Please" "Don't worry honey. He won't say no to you again" he slapped Hiei across his face. Blood spilled from his lips. He began to punch Hiei all over his body. "No!" Mrs. Jaganashi grabbed his arm. "Don't hurt my baby!" She yelled over and pushed him off Hiei. He got up and began kicking her. "Mommy!" Hiei and Yukina screamed. He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her into the bedroom. He took some wire and tied her hands to the bedpost. He ran to the room and started punching him wherever he could. "HOW DARE YOU!" he kicked Hiei in his (coughs down there) Hiei fell to the floor and groaned. He grabbed Hiei and threw him in the closet and grabbed Yukina and did the same thing. He closed the door and locked it.

"Daddy! Please stop! Leave mommy alone!" Yukina yelled while pounding on the door. "Please stop!" Hiei pounded on the door. "Leave her alone!" Her screams filled the air. "Mother" they screamed in unison.

**Several hours later**

Hiei and Yukina fell asleep. The screams emitting from their mother had long since cease. He had finally left. But they were still locked in the closet with no way to get out. "Hiei. Hiei wake up" "Hn" " He's gone" He got up and ran to the door. He took a rod and hit the door repeatedly. The door broke. He pushed it opened. Hiei walked out and all of a sudden screamed. Yukina tried to walk out of the closet but Hiei pushed her back. Too late. She saw. Their mother was on the bed in a pool of blood. It was dripping down the sides of it. Her eyes were wide open. Staring at the closet door. It was obvious that she had being suffered. But her eyes indicated something so astonishing about a mother's love. It was obvious that even then. She was thinking about her kids. He looked at a slumped figure that was on the other side of the room. He looked at it a bit closely and saw that it was their father. His neck had been slit. He killed himself. " Coward" he muttered "Taking the easy way out. I hope you rot in hell" Yukina was sobbing loudly behind him.

"Yukina" he said not taking his eyes of what was left his mother and father. "It's just you and me now" Hiei walked up her and picked her up. "Get on my back" he instructed. She got on his back. He walked out of their house with only one last look out their mother. They went to their room packed pictures of their mother, clothes, and all the money they had. They left their house with out looking at what was once there home. Hiei had bruises all over his body and Yukina's eyes were red and puffy but she was so longer crying. Hiei walked to a building that Yukina never saw in her life. He brought her inside and said to stay there. He gave her a suitcase. When she turned around he slipped something inside. He left her.

Several minutes passed and two ladies led her to a room. "Excuse but what is this place?" "Its the orphanage" "Is Hiei here?" "No. Someone left a note at the desk explaining what had happen to you and to take you in" " No. Hiei no! Come back" "Honey it's best to forget about him" the lady said gently. "No! He didn't leave me! He didn't!" She ran to the bed that was in the room and she cried.

**4 hours later**

It was dark. Yukina was out of tears. She looked in her suitcase and took out her favorite book. It was the one Hiei had given to her. She opened the pages and an envelope fell out. She opened it.

_Dear Yukina, _

_I'm so sorry for what I had just done to you. But it's only for your own good. I need to be alone for now. I will come back for you. It's a promise. I will always be watching over you. I will always protect you. I will come back to you when the time is right. But just in case if that day comes and you theirs a chance that you won't remember me so I took two gems from our mothers necklace. So when we meet you'll be sure that I am your brother. I will always love you. _

_To Yuki_

_From your brother Hiei-chan_

Yukina has long since lost the letter. But still has that gem in the hope that she will one day be reunited with her brother again. Hiei has never gotten over what had happen to their mother and what his father had done to him. So it seems that this story will never have a happy ending. This memory will forever haunt Yukina and Hiei. This is their story. This is and always will be their worst memory.

**Hey guys Latina Jun. Hope you like the story! R&R! Later. Make love not war! Latina Jun.**


	4. Akiko's Worst Memory

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Yuyu Hakusho characters. Only Akiko. Oh and one more thing. If you have read my story "Kurama's Sister." Then you will know who Akiko is. And for those who don't know Akiko just go and read my story "Kurama's Sister". So here's to all my Akiko fans! Oh and this whole story is in Akiko's POV**

**Akiko's POV**

Beep. Beep. Beep. I groaned into my pillow. I hated hearing that sound. It was from a room about 3 doors from mine. And that sound. It usually means s that a parson is about to be freed from this life. Unless those doctors bring that person back. I sighed. The beeping finally stop. I strained my ears to hear if that person left or was forced back. "I'm calling it" I heard a male voice say. "Time of death 9:02" I immediately prayed for that lucky person's soul. He or she could now find peace. And forget this horrible life.

I lean back against my pillows. I didn't want to get up. I was too tired. I had stayed up the night before wondering why my mother had not come to see me for the last couple of months. I sigh again. I wish I had some one I could talk to. Well it's not like I can actually talk. But… "Oh Akiko your awake" I hear a female voice say. I turn and saw a nurse and with dark green hair. She must be new because I had never seen her before. "He-llo A-ki-ko" she said breaking down the syllables. I guess she thinks I'm retarded. I thought to myself.

I waved and lied against my pillow again. I know what was coming. "Come Akiko. We need to see doctor for a test." I sighed. I told you I knew it. I got up from my bed and she brought me a wheel chair. I waved it away and walked to the hallway. I went straight to the examination room. I wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. I opened the door. "Ah. Miss Minamino. You're here. Please take a seat." I sat down on the chair and waited for him to read over me chart. Five minutes passed. "Alright Akiko please get on the table" I rolled my eyes. Its still 9:00 and I'm already on my wits end so I didn't move. "Akiko get on the table please" I shook my head no. "Akiko" I shook my head even harder. "Akiko I'm warning you" I stayed seated. "Akiko I am giving you till the count of three" I stared at the clock behind him. "1…" I heard him say. "2…3.." He went over to his phone and pressed a couple of buttons and went outside with the phone.

I took a deep breath. I had never rebelled in my life and I have to say that it felt good. The doctor came back and took a seat across for me. "Akiko you've gave me no choice" I ignored that. A few seconds later heard footsteps coming to the door. The doctor got up and opened it. Two females and male were standing. They wore white. That's not unusual in this place. The doctor nodded toward my direction. They stepped into the room. They grabbed me. Since I have no voice I couldn't scream. They forced me on the table. I fought back. I punched the guy across his face. And I kicked a lady away from me and into a table. Suddenly I felt something pinch me across my arm. The other lady had injected something in me. The other two grabbed me again.

I kept fighting but suddenly I felt weak. I tried to keep fighting but my boy stopped responding. They put me on the table and strapped me down. The make nurse had blood all ver his face. The lady had over a dozen scratches all over her. The other lady was bend over in pain from the blow in the stomach I gave her. The doctor came in and did the routine. He took more blood from me then usual. I think it was his way of punishing me. I felt dizzy after it. He must have taken more then I thought. I started to get some feeling in my body. I sighed. I was so bored. I started to daydream about life in the outside world. Suddenly I heard a click. I looked up and saw that doctor locked all the locks on his door. I wondered why.

He went over to his cupboard. He reached and pulled out a large flat knife. He glanced at me and suddenly felt like the bottom part of my stomach dropped. He walked over to me and removed my straps. He turned me over as fast as he could He put the straps back on. He opened the back of my hospital gown. He went back t his desk and took the knife to cut of a long and very wide piece of wire. He walked back to me. He brought it up over hi head… and brought it down right on my back. Tears welled up in my eyes. He did it again and again and again. I don't know how long till he stopped. But when he did he whispered in my ear. "The next time you do this. It will be even worse. I promise you" He tied my gown back and removed the straps. He pushed me on the floor and told me to head back to my room.

I did as he said. I ran to my room and jumped into my bed. The moment the material touch my back I felt a wave of pain hit me like a train. I lay on my stomach. I wanted to die. How long could my body take this? All these test. The stress. I started to cry but quickly stopped myself. What's the use of crying? I thought. Nobody cares. Not even my own mother. The day went by. The same as the day before. 3 more people died. 5 more were admitted into this dreaded institution. Its night now. I lay on my bed. Wondering why I was chosen for this life. I sigh for that last time today and close my eyes and to get ready to go through it all again tomorrow.

**That's Akiko's worst memory. The first 13 years of her life was her worst memory. I hope that all of the Akiko fans like it. Please review. Later. Make love not war. Latina Jun.**


End file.
